User blog:OreoTurtle24/Let's make fun of- I mean Review Rap Battles 4- The Grinch vs Frosty
Oh Matthew. LOL The Beaver Dam Review The Grinch: Watch me dis these 3 balls of snow, to see who’s jolly But you stole Christmas, how is that jolly? now if you excuse me, I gotta steal a girl’s dolly At the beginning of a rap battle, you steal a doll? I might be cold and heartless, but I’m still gonna win like how I got to #1 on the best family holiday special list O RLY? All the toys and noise, it’s makes me fucking sick It's make me fucking sick. xD Thanks to the worst person in the world, Ol’ Saint Nick I'm pretty sure there are worse... Once I get to your land, I’m gonna turn you into a feast How can you turn a snowman into a feast? I mean you could eat the carrot, but that's it. for the Who’s in Whoville, Snowman Roast Beast! Eww, why would eat a snowman? And I thought he hated the Whos Frosty the Snowman: Happy Birthday! you old green smuck Why the fuck would you say happy birthday? everybody in Whoville knows that you suck Ok? I’m Frosty the Snowman and i’m a happy jolly soul GREAT I’ll give my friends some hugs but all you’re getting is coal But Santa gives out coal, not you! Why do you have to be a piss bag about Christmas? Cause he's the grinch. Here I got you a present, some fresh disses! But I thought you were getting him coal? I’m such a good friend, while your only friend is a dog But what friends do you have Frosty? The only reason why you’re grumpy is cause you never got a snow blow job! Not even funny... T_T The Grinch: ' Let’s read a story book “HOW THE GRINCH DEFEATED FROSTY”' But I thought this was a rap battle I'll kick you in the snowballs, and use your eyes to play yahtzee Was that in the story or are you bragging? I might be Mr. Grinch and I might be a mean one You ARE a mean one. Why are you saying I might be myself, of COURSE YOU ARE!!! But I've got the best flow so it's clear to see who won Best flow? *facepalm* I’ll get my dog Max to finish off Christmas from happening So you're forcing him? ANIMAL ABUSE! by stealing the presents and food, I’m kidnapping! But I thought Max was doing it... the spirit of joy, I don’t care about the Who nit wits ''' The spirit of joy what? '''My disses are so hot that you will turn into a liquid! A liquid? *epic facepalm* Frosty the Snowman: I can’t stand you and all the noise noise noise you’re making Dafuq? My disses are LITERALLY cold, are you freezing? Cause you’re shaking Well if he was freezing he would turn into ice. You’re a mean one Grinchy, they’re no surprises Are you his spouse? Why would you call him Grinchy? Not to mention, in the end, your heart grew 3 sizes Ok? You are so foul, you’re like a nasty wasty skunk nasty wasty? DAF*CK? Here are the 3 words to describe you, STINK STANK STUNK! YOU STOLE THAT FROM HIS BOOK! Your heart is 2 sizes too small, that’s also how big your dick is But his heart grew three sizes, you just said that! So time to end this fight, MERRY CHRISTMAS! YEP END A FIGHT BY SAYING MERRY CHRISTMAS, MAKES SENSE Final Sc- Nah, no more scores. This battle was ok. Category:Blog posts